In the field of aviation, certain pieces of on-board equipment need to be connected to an electrical power supply, and for this purpose they are provided with respective electrical connectors that can be male or female and that are designed to be coupled to complementary electrical connectors on installation.
By way of example, such a piece of equipment could comprise a kitchen element such as an oven, a hot plate, or a refrigerator.